Time Overlaps
by Kammyh
Summary: In two different time-sets Jack thinks that his relationship with Ianto needs a change, but both of them being Torchwood means that things aren't going to be smooth. Will they manage to survive everything? What about their team? Team TW3 plus Donna. Exit Wounds fix-it. Sequel to Eclipse on the Lost Lovers and Tainted Souls. JANTO


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Torchwood and Dr Who, no copyright infringement intended. If you still want to sue, bring Ianto back to Jack first.

**Warnings:** Spoilers for almost everything except novels and comics. Not beta-read and English's not my native language, but I got my usual beta-testing by SOY. Before this, you _**should**_ read Eclipse on the Lost Lovers, but you _**must**_ read Tainted Souls or not much will make sense to you even though the whole arch is strictly canon based as 2013 goes. Graphic sex.

**Bondage and Maths**

Inside the dark room, the silence was broken every once in a while by short intakes of breath and small moans similar to mewls. The pale moonlight shone upon the two figures barely moving on the bed, lighting up the youngest man's skin like soft snow.

"Ja…ck," Ianto whimpered, almost pleading.

He was straddling his lover, and his eyes were covered with a dark mask that hid a good half of his face, while his hands were tied up behind his head, chained to the mask in the most uncomfortable of positions. Jack laid beneath him with a wicked expression on his face, as he fought against his own desire to trust quicker and faster inside his lover to keep up the maddening game they had begun too many minutes before.

The rules were simple: one single thrust and wait, one more thrust and then wait again. Everything only to drive themselves crazy with desperation and need. Ianto, being blindfolded, couldn't foresee when Jack was going to move or what his lover would give him: would he lightly caress his thigh? Would he take him in his hands until he was going to cum only to let it go again? Would he fuck him? Would he grope him?

Jack, on the other hand, even though he was increasingly frustrated by the irregular and slow pace he was keeping while buried inside his lover, took his chance to drink in the vision of a lost and unsure Ianto, loving all the hesitant and undone sounds he made.

When they were at the beginning of their relationship, or better, of what would _much later_ evolve into _some sort_ of relationship, it hadn't taken them too much to grow confident with each other's bodies. No matter how much the idea had intrigued the captain at the beginning, the allure of an _almost_ shy Ianto didn't last much.

Nevertheless Jack had found it both endearing as much as arousing so, during the various stages of their dabbling, he had experimented with lots of different tricks just to steal another glance at that particular aspect of Ianto's character. It was not like he didn't adore the confident lover he had on daily basis, far from that, but he was a 51st century guy, with peculiar needs and an undercurrent desire to confront himself with different sexual challenges every once in a while.

As soon as he had put his mind to it, after they had began dating and even more after Owen and Toshiko's death, Jack had discovered that Ianto Jones alone would suffice, and that he could be completely satisfied even without frequently changing partner. There was something in conquering Ianto definitively, that simply put trying to get in everyone else's pants at a level best described as '_not so much_' or '_too easy task_'.

The actual extension of it, though, become clear to Jack only some time after his sweet Rose decided to gift him back his lover, and he finally had the chance to ask Ianto to try a threesome. Ianto had cautiously accepted and eventually they'd hooked up with a stunning woman they had just met in a bar.

It was exactly six months before, but he remembered everything clearly now, even though things had been a bit confused for him during the days following that little escapade.

Even though the sex had been amazing and also Ianto admitted in the end that it hadn't been an entirely bad experience as he had feared, the truth was that for Jack it had been special _only_ because of Ianto's presence. The adrenaline of a new conquest, the one he still got when he _flirted_ with every creature, living or not, had simply ceased to exist once they had entered the girl's room and he found himself in bed with her.

He had thought at first that it might have been because Ianto was there with them too and he subconsciously felt guilty about it, but once he had let himself think about it better, he realized that his lover had joined them only some time later, after he had gathered enough courage to try something completely new to him.

Not tainting their home with bad memories, in case things didn't work well, had been the main reason why they had not chosen their own flat for the encounter after all. They knew that there were chances for it to become an issue later, so they'd decided beforehand to arrange everything out of what had become their routine and their domestic setting, just in case.

A clear answer to Jack's inner turmoil, though, had been his immediate reaction at Ianto's insecurities _when_ he had eventually joined them. _That_ had been a rush of adrenaline, and _that_ had been the moment in which Jack understood how his own body and heart were already miles far ahead from his mind, as they told him that he couldn't ever consider sex without Ianto. And if Ianto happened to look at him with those big and timid blue eyes in the process, all the better.

At least now his boyfriend had no reason to fear him sleeping around for as long as he was alive, and Jack was happy to know that it _was_ going to be a very long time.

Solved the "_lack of need for new partners_" issue, Jack had enough time to try and take to its full extend the miraculous turn-on that his boyfriend could offer when all his infinite knowledge failed to assist him and had no idea about what would happen or what to do.

What had condemned Ianto, strictly speaking, had probably been his complete lack of experience with men when he had unconsciously/consciously seduced Jack at the very beginning. Even though it was supposed to be just sex back then, _that_ had been the very first moment in which the captain had the first taste of what was going to become his drug.

Each time they tried something new, and it was quite often, Ianto's beginnings were always slow, uncertain and clumsy, satisfying Jack's inner desire to teach as much as to give orders. The good and worse part of it, though, was that his boyfriend was a pretty adept and fast learner and once he had understood what he was supposed to do, he easily mastered it like a pro in record time.

It was a great feature for a lover of course, unless you were in the mood for shy sex and you had almost covered the whole extension of past, present and future kamasutras. When something like that had happened with his past lovers, he hadn't bother too much: he had simply found someone new, maybe from a planet with many more moral inhibitions than what he was used to, hoping to find someone entertaining.

With Ianto on the other hand _everything_ he tried was the _first_ _time_ he had done it, at least with a man, so given Jack's big and tortuous imagination a shy Ianto had become quite the epicentre of every dream he had.

As he was quickly running out of options, Jack had to turn to more sophisticated ways to get what he wanted during those days in which he was in the mood for it and ended up inventing the most complex positions only to confuse the Welshman further and crack his logic at the last minute.

For their special night though, the idea of the blindfold had come out naturally and it surprised him how it hadn't crossed his mind until then. No matter how many times they would try this, Ianto was never going to get a hold of it not even with experience, so Jack would always get his shy lover whenever he wanted. And if Ianto also happened to be madly aroused and frustrated, he surely wouldn't complain.

An evil smirk twisted Jack's lips and he feather-like traced with his fingers the whole length of his lover's cock, eliciting a strangled cry from him.

"Don't…Stop…" Ianto managed to breath out.

"Oh Jones, Ianto Jones, I don't see any reason to do that again, do I?" Jack teased, repeating the same action despite his words and drawing out a surprised hiss from his lover.

"You're evil…Ah!" Ianto's entire frame shook as Jack began to actually thrust inside him, building up a more satisfying pace for the both of them… Only to stop again a few minutes later.

"Stop now and I'll kill you!" Ianto screamed, his voice desperate, aroused and terribly dangerous as he tried desperately to free his arms. Being unsuccessful with that, Ianto clenched his ring of muscles around Jack's cock in retaliation.

The captain groaned and couldn't stop himself from bucking up a couple more times before gathering enough self-control to stop himself.

"You're a little devil, you know that?" Jack teased breathlessly.

"Says the man who's teasing me into unconsciousness!" Ianto argued, and he tried to straighten his legs a bit to do the movement by himself, since his lover was being an ass about it, but he almost fell over Jack, as he shockingly discovered that his legs were tied up in a way that prevented him to stretch at all.

"When the fuck did you do that!?" Ianto screamed, bordering into exasperation.

Jack simply sniggered. "Had entertain myself while I kept edging you."

Ianto's groan morphed into a moan as his lover choose that very same moment to start thrusting again inside him, this time way harsher that before as he gripped his hips hard to ease himself inside, since Ianto was basically bounded into stillness.

Their orgasm built up quicker than Jack had hoped, so he took Ianto's cock in his hand to help his lover towards the end, and soon pearly white semen spurted all over his chest, its hotness sending him straight over his own edge.

A soft blush coloured Ianto's cheeks at the sudden warmth inside himself and an embarrassed cry escaped his lips despite his desperate attempt to self control. Jack couldn't ask for a better display of his drug if asked.

He made quick work of the belts tightened around Ianto's thighs and shins, and helped him lay down next to him to lighten the burden on his knees, as he freed his lover's wrists and untied the blindfold.

Ianto tried to open his eyes, but he soon had to close them again, since even the pale moonlight was way too painfully bright for his long blinded eyes. Eventually he hid his face over his boyfriend chest as he snuggled closer to him, searching for comfort. Jack tightened his hold on him and kissed the top of his head, smiling evilly as he heard the alarm clock on the bedside table chiming midnight.

"Happy birthday, my love."

Ianto simply grunted. "This doesn't count as a birthday present."

Jack laughed. "Doesn't it? Pity, because I'm quite sure that you liked it a lot."

"Let me count the damages: I still can't stretch my legs and my arms without crying, I can't find a single muscle that doesn't ache and I don't think I could sit on a chair properly for the next couple of days." Ianto began seriously considering his words, as he weighted the pros and cons before giving his resolution with a wide and deeply satisfied smile. "Yeah, I liked it a lot."

Jack's smile widened even more, as he helped his lover laying atop of him to kiss him properly.

"Anyway I had something else in mind when I blindfolded you… Things have only gotten a little out of hand when I saw you all cute and lost, being deprived of your sight."

Ianto looked down at Jack, raising an eyebrow. "Owen was right: you're one sick man, Harkness."

"Oh no" Jack countered, taking a firm hold of Ianto's cheeks with his hands. "I'm just an old man with a knack for young meat."

"Yeah, and the fact that I'm practically turning 28 when I should be turning 32, but in fact I still look bloody 26 doesn't bother you at all?"

"It _does_ bother me actually, you were sexy with those few gray strands. I even masturbated on the graveyard recording a couple of times before you came back definitely."

"Oh, so I'd better not to spoil your fun then." Ianto stated, trying to sound collected despite Jack's roaming hands on his backside.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked dubiously, crooking an eyebrow and pausing the teasing.

"I gave a better look at my future self on that video and my assumption is that I trolled you just fine."

The captain looked at him in his eyes completely lost, not understanding the meaning behind his words.

"Genetically speaking it's not possible for my hair to be getting grey with my face aged so little. We tend to have grey hair way older in my family."

"Wait, you mean that you dyed some of your hair grey only to make us believe that you were older than you looked?"

"How would I know," Ianto answered shrugging. "I'm guessing here as much as you can."

"But I'm getting grey hair_ now_!" Jack's face was a mix of horror and outrage.

"Yeah, but you were turned immortal in your late thirties. There's more than ten years gap that has to stretch through immortal longevity."

"Great, now let me go to sleep knowing that I'll forever be a cradle robber." Jack said, yawning as he tightened his arms around Ianto and turned to his side, bringing the Welshman over with him like he was hugging a Teddy bear.

Ianto stifled a yawn too, and made himself more comfortable in his lover's arms as he caressed lovingly his chest.

"I'll wait 'till tomorrow to know then." Ianto muttered, almost dozing off to sleep himself.

"Uh?"

"You said that exhausting me with teasing sex wasn't the main reason for you to blindfold me."

"Heck, you're right! I'd forgotten it!" Jack exclaimed all of sudden sitting up, fully awake.

Ianto grumbled sleepily, shifting on his back to evade Jack's drive.

"So you forgot the main reason that had you pleading Gwen and Donna to give us our first night off in months, so that you could bring me to the most expensive restaurant in town and then to the cinema, incidentally, only to make out in the back row?"

"Hey, that make out wasn't satisfying enough, I _had_ to have you as soon as the lights were out again and you were nicely blindfolded."

"I thought the hand job following the making out was satisfying enough." Ianto retorted, glaring at Jack.

"It was, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to keep the edging going so long."

The captain's eyes seemed almost innocent enough to be believed, so Ianto simply grimaced, trying to keep his pride intact despite Jack's initial words. He would have considered it shameful if domesticity had worn out his sexual prowess.

"So, what was all this about since it appears that I'm not allowed to sleep?"

Jack searched inside the pockets of his discarded trousers until he found a small dark case. He opened it in front of Ianto's curious stare and revealed a pair of ornate platinum bands, crossed by all their length by a double line of tiny emeralds.

"Would you like, you know…" Jack stuttered uncertain. "To become my partner?"

Ianto's initial surprise, suddenly turned into a frown until his glare eventually fixed unreadable on his lover.

"What do you want me to forgive you? Did you sleep with someone else?"

"What!?" Jack cried out offended.

"Oh, please." Ianto told him plainly, crossing his hands on his chest. "You are the kind of man who does nice things because you hope to be forgiven for something you did, I have proof. You asked me out on a date only because you wanted to be forgiven for going away with the Doctor without a word and the mess with Gwen, and it took you the discussion we had with Beth to remember that when you're in a relationship with someone you are supposed to care for the other and not only be certain that he came too."

"_You_ are the one who never told me you thought I had bad in-bed manners! How am I supposed to know you don't like them if you don't fucking tell me!? And if you didn't notice before, no matter what prompted it the first time, we kept going on dates regularly after that and you never had to call my in-bed manners bad ever again!"

"Ever again might be a little bit exaggerated, but I have to give you that." Ianto replied, now smiling sweetly at him.

Jack stared at him with his mouth open, the chilling sensation to have been played quickly becoming a certainty.

"Look, do we really have to fight over past issues?" He argued, closing the lid of the small case. "I hoped you'd say yes… I'm sorry if you still don't trust me enough to accept, but you could at least avoid being sassy about it."

As he tried to put the case away though, Ianto stopped him, enclosing it in his hands alongside Jack's fingers. He stared at him amused and a little bit embarrassed.

"Of course it was a yes, Jack. I would never refuse you, you know it."

"You accused me to be the one hiding something! To cheat on you!" Jack stated, staring astonished at his lover.

"I didn't accuse you," Ianto pointed out evenly, deep redness now creeping on his neck. "I just asked why."

"And how's that a yes?"

"You can't tell me it's a no either."

Jack's jaw dropped again, as he failed to find a proper retort to his lover's logic.

"Why do I put up with you?" Jack asked, sighing deeply as he covered his too tired eyes with his hand.

"Because the sex is good?" Ianto offered playfully, even more embarrassed than before. "What's wrong?"

"You know, when someone asks someone else out or to be their partner, they expect a yes/no answer not '_As long it is not in an office_' or '_What do you want me to forgive you?_'. Those do not equals to yes, those equals to '_What the hell!?_'. How did you survive with Lisa?"

"She simply didn't ask," Ianto answered honestly. "She assumed it was alright with me."

"What kind of relationship is that?" Jack asked puzzled, but his boyfriend simply shrugged.

"A practical one. We always managed to have a good time, because we were together and I was still allowed my own propositions. So things pretty much went both ways."

"It… doesn't make sense, Ianto. This it's two people adding the other to their lives when they feel like it and the other adapting, waiting for his chance to do something they like better."

"How can it not make sense?" Ianto asked confused. "It was the same for us at the beginning."

"Yeah, when we still didn't admit to love each other!"

"Talk about yourself. If I didn't love you I wouldn't have taken you back after your little exploit with the Doctor, despite wanting to admit it or not."

"Well, thinking about it now, I don't think I would have come back so right away if I didn't love you back, but I was still pretty much confused and traumatized by the Year That Never Was at the time. I only wanted my quiet normal life back after the complete mess that is having a trip with the Doc."

"Quiet and normal? Do you really qualify as normal working for Torchwood, shagging your co-worker and wanting to shag another one, who incidentally already has her own boyfriend?"

"You can't deny that beats a year killed day after day."

Ianto reclined his head to his side, silently conceding him the point. It had already sounded unbearable at the beginning, but now that he had a firsthand experience of what dying and coming back to life meant, he could agree with his boyfriend even more easily.

"So," Ianto asked, hoping to change the topic and sensually caressing Jack's chest as he leaned over him again. "Are we going to make incisions?"

"Incisions?" The captain asked amused. "Like love you forever?"

"You _do_ realize that would be a bad joke considering how we are both going to be around almost that much, don't you?"

Jack simply laughed at Ianto's reproachful expression. "What would you like to write, then?"

"The truth? That you're the man I came back for." Ianto said, blushing a deeper shade of red as he tried to hide his overly embarrassed expression. He was getting better at it, but talking about his feelings for Jack still made him feel awkward. "Rose brought me back because you missed me, didn't she? I wouldn't find a better way to thank her."

"Well," Jack said, tracing the lines of Ianto's stubbly chin with the tip of his index finger."Then I'll write that you're the man I'm coming back to, because no matter how much I might love new adventures, I discovered that I can enjoy them properly only if I have a home to come back to... And you're my home Ianto Jones."

Jack left a sweet kiss on the tip on his lover's nose before continuing in a much less romantic tone. "And I'll write that in Boeshane language, so I'll be sure that my shaming will stay between the two of us."

"I'm not wearing something I can't read." Ianto argued back, pouting. "But the idea of using our own languages has its charm."

"What would you suggest then?" Jack asked curiously. He loved the way his lover's mind worked most of the times.

"I'll write down yours in Welsh for my band, and you'll write mine in Boeshane language for yours."

"And how would we know we won't cheat?"

"Trust. I find it extremely romantic." Ianto teased with a beaming smile. "Besides, they are more personal languages, but they aren't some kind of private code. You could always have my band read out by Gwen, Rhys or my sister, and I could always wait for the Doctor, Hart or your next ex-lover that will fall upon us."

"You really must have a lot of trust in me since you believe those three to be common occurrences."

The glare Ianto threw at him was all the answer he needed.

Jack laughed nervously and then moved his lover to sit in his lap, smiling happily as Ianto affectionately put his arms around his neck and snuggled closer. Their lips met on their own accord and they devoured each other greedily, exploring every inch of the other's naked skin.

"I propose a toast…" Ianto whispered in his boyfriend's ear.

"We've barely been at home lately, I don't think we have something to toast with." Jack pointed out, but the malicious smirk that crossed Ianto's lips made him understand that maybe, just maybe, they were talking about two different kind of celebrations.

"I think I've everything I want to drink right here," Ianto said with the deepest and huskiest voice he could muster, as he slowly slid lower, preparing himself to fondle Jack's cock.

"Wait a minute you down there." Jack ordered with the tone he usually used at work. Obediently Ianto stopped, looking up at him like a dog who had just been denied his favourite toy.

The captain approached him and slapped playfully his butt, following the tempting curve of his cheeks and then down the tights to grope firmly him behind his knees and tugging his legs up to face him.

"Do you realize that if we have to make a toast we're _both_ supposed to drink, uh?"

Ianto's lips quirked in a happy smile as he moved forwards again, gripping his boyfriend's knee for leverage.

"You sure you don't want to check on Gwen and Donna first? I won't allow second thoughts."

"They're old enough to call if is something's wrong." Jack cut short as he laid on his side and slid his head between his lover's legs.

Ianto wanted to argue that the two women had not always shown such a rational behaviour, but as soon as his cock was in Jack's mouth he forgot everything, and simply prepared himself to return the favour.

Nothing was better to celebrate their engagement than a little bit of maths.

**TBC**


End file.
